Total Drama Revolutions - Sign ups (Open!)
by AJTheKid27
Summary: Chris sat on a sofa in his cottage (Which was rebuilt over on the new island we'll be competing at during Pahkitew Island) next to Chef, surrounded by the interns. He seemed to have a contient look on his face, as well as Chef. Maybe he was trying to find ways that he could torture some more teens in the new season… He continued to stare off into space until he noticed a camera


Chris sat on a sofa in his cottage (Which was rebuilt over on the new island we'll be competing at during Pahkitew Island) next to Chef, surrounded by the interns. He seemed to have a contient look on his face, as well as Chef. Maybe he was trying to find ways that he could torture some more teens in the new season…

He continued to stare off into space until he noticed a camera that's only focused on him and Chef. "Hmm…" Chris gave an evil smile to the camera, then hopped up from the sofa.

"Hello, loyal TD fans! Missed the chance to audition for Total Drama? Wanna be entered in a competition for ONE-MILLION DOLLARS? If so, then this would NOT be your chance to enter!" Chris did small hand movements as he spoke.

Chef raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. Weird, he thought Chris WANTED to get people on the show. "I'm sorry, what?" he looked over to Chris and pulled a it on the back of his shirt, wanting an answer.

"Reverse psychology, man." Chris turned around and whispered to Chef. "Somehow, it always seems to work on them…"

Chef, still a bit confused, gave a single nod as Chris started to walk around the cottage, the camera still focused on him.

"Because, you see, we're on a whole new island, full with dangerous areas, rabid animals, and Zeke!" He holds up an averaged-sized photo of Ezekiel. Well, the feral version. "So, this isn't really the ideal place that you'd want to audition to be at. But, we know you'll do anyways, so stay tuned for the epic beginning of… _Total! Drama! Revolution!_

**((Congrats, AJ… you've finally brought yourself to actually make a season on here. Yay… -_-**

**Anyways, since most of you have been in a few other seasons by a few other authors, you kinda know the drill, since my rules are the same as theirs. But, for those of you who don't…**

**1\. Don't enter in an characters with "superpowers" or anything like that… well, unless if they're a LARPer like Leonard. Then you can give them fake powers.**

**2\. Don't send in a character that kinda copies a character from the real series. Because if it's not original, I won't except them.**

**3\. Use complete sentences and proper grammar. No text speak permitted.**

**4\. Fill out all parts of this app, and please be descriptive:**

**-Main-**

**Full name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Stereotype:**

**Birthday:**

**Gender:**

**Ethnicity:**

**-Appearance-**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Body type:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair style:**

**Eye color:**

**Eye shape:**

**Skin tone:**

**Face shape:**

**Others? (ex: Scars, flaws, makeup, etc.):**

**-Clothes-**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**Everyday Accessories:**

**Formal Outfit:**

**Formal Accessories:**

**Winter Outfit:**

**Winter Accessories:**

**Swimming Outfit:**

**Swimming Accessories:**

**Sleeping Outfit:**

**Sleeping Accessories:**

**-Personality-**

**Personality Overview (Be descriptive):**

**Describe your character in six words:**

**Likes/Loves (Don't say anything like "Panic! At The Disco" or any other real-life things like bands.):**

**Dislikes/Hates:**

**People who they will befriend:**

**People who they will overlook:**

**People who they would get in a fight with:**

**People who they will fall in love with:**

**How will they react when they arrive:**

**How do they act around friends (or in some cases, Frenemies):**

**Best and Worst quality:**

**How do they act around a crush:**

**How do they act around an enemy (And b "enemy", I mean "full-blown enemy"):**

**How do they react to being eliminated:**

**-Reactions to…-**

**The host (Chris):**

**Insults:**

**Receiving a love letter:**

**Being Injured:**

**Being complimented:**

**How do they act when…**

**Sad:**

**Happy:**

**Grumpy:**

**Angry:**

**Tired:**

**Overwhelmed:**

**Betrayed:**

**Asked out:**

**Overjoyed:**

**Hyper:**

**Sick:**

**Let down:**

**Horrified:**

**In love:**

**-Background-**

**Biography:**

**Family:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Pets:**

**Fears/Phobias:**

**What would they bring:**

**Sexuality:**

**Medical Conditions:**

**-Favorites/Least Favorites-**

**Favorite color:**

**Least favorite color:**

**Favorite food:**

**Least favorite food:**

**Favorite song (make it up):**

**Least favorite song (make it up):**

**Favorite animal:**

**Least favorite animal:**

**Favorite book (make it up):**

**Least favorite book (make it up):**

**Favorite possession:**

**Least favorite possession:**

**Favorite family member:**

**Least favorite family member:**

**-Others-**

**Twelve random facts:**

**Line you want them to say:**

**Audition tape:**

**Alright, that's it! But, just one more thing…**

**If I enter in my own character, don't get mad, because if I do, I'll NEVER let them win, since it's my own season, and it'd just be unfair if I won.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Total Drama. If I did, would I be here writing this?**

**No, I'd be sitting in my mansion, eating some of the world's most gourmet foods and taking one of the world's most expensive online school. [In other words, I'd be swimming in money.]))**


End file.
